Equipment, including networking equipment, is often mounted at varying heights above ground throughout an environment to provide better service and protect the equipment from damage including vandalism. The mounting height of the equipment within an environment creates challenges for the installation and removal of the equipment from the height by a user. The user is often required to utilize a ladder or other height assistance device which can complicate the use of tools or other assembly items during installation and removal.